


when you wish upon a star, watch out for flying spaceships

by Nolongertheonlyone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Fantasy, High School, Multi, alternate universe - the 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolongertheonlyone/pseuds/Nolongertheonlyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where clarke, wells, abby live in richer, better part of  town and bellamy, octavia, raven and others crash a plane. some fluff some smut and some smiley moments (at least i hope!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. constellations

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing so sorry if its crap, I just had an idea and ran with it. :)

She watched the sky with the eyes of someone much older, much wiser, someone with more experience and pain than her 17 years should posses. 

She watched the sky with a childlike fascination, able to see but not understand the myriad above her. She could identify the constellations from memory, a practice that she had been bettering for the majority of her life. Her father used to sit with her on the roof of their Foursquare, the hard tiles sliding as she pointed giddily towards the bear, the bird, the belt, and he would tell her their names and their stories; she liked Delphinus the best. There are two myths surrounding the sea creature among the stars.

The first was that Poseidon had wanted to marry a beautiful nereid called Amphitrite, but she had wanted to protect her virtue, instead fleeing to the mountain of Atlas. Delphinus found the creature and was able to persuade her to accept the god's proposal. In gratitude the lord of the sea placed him in the sky. The second and the story that young Clarke Griffin had much preferred was that of Arion. Arion was a bard from Lesbos and in his travelling he had earned a considerable amount. While sailing home, he was attacked and threatened by the other sailors, all greedily in want of his money. His last wish was to sing, and as he did so, he threw himself overboard. A dolphin had heard his song and, enchanted, had rescued him and returned him home.  What she loved most about this story was the appreciation of art. The fact that Arion's final wish was to sing, that the dolphin had been turned to save a stranger, one of a different species, simply by hearing the bard's creation. It wasn't that Clarke could sing, no, not at all, but she could paint. She could paint away her struggles and find the beauty amongst the ugliness of the world. So she understood the love of their art. She also really liked dolphins too. 

She sat there now, on the roof of the same Foursquare, but with different tiles and a different companion. She yearned for that time again. But it was lost to her. Only her drawings could keep him close to her. She missed him so much.

"Hey there, starry eyed. Earth to Clarke." The nudging of her shoulder with an emptying Smirnoff Ice bottle snapped her out of her reverie. Her best friend Wells Jaha sat next to her, and she had completely missed all that he'd said. 

"Sorry, Wells, I spaced. So what were you saying about Charles Diron and politics?" As Wells continued on excitedly explaining his escapade from his most recent class, she turned again to watch the stars. It was impossible to get bored when that lay above you. She had been trying to memorize the patterns, as she hoped one day to be able to recreate this view. As she studied the space between Orion's belt and his body, she saw something fly past them. It was large, white and rushing to the ground of the hill behind her house. The crash was a loud earsplitting bang.  

"Wells, did you see that?" she yelled, suddenly lifting herself to her knees and falling over the edge. Her scream was silenced by a hand grabbing her own and Wells hurriedly pulled her back to the relative safety of the slope.

"Clarke? Clarke! Are you alright?" her mother's worried voice climbed up to them, and Clarke felt cold. She didn't bother replying to the witch below but instead turned to Wells with an eager expression on her face. 

"We HAVE to go and find it!"

"Clarke, hold up a sec, calm down, you're drunk, your mum will kill you if she sees you."

Astonished that he was even considering not going to find the fallen star, as that is what she had decided that it was, she was already scrambling dangerously quickly to the other side of the roof, to the tree which would help her escape, muttering something like, 'you're drunk too, just fucking come on'. 

And, as he always did, he followed. 

\---

All Bellamy could remember hearing was something like:

"FUCKING HELL OCTAVIA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS PLANE! I DID NOT BUILD THIS THING TO CRASH FIRST FLIGHT!"

"Oh come on Reyes, it'll be fine, I won't crash, don't worry, it's fi-"

When he finally came to, he sat up quickly, too quickly. He went straight back down, his head so light it felt like it wasn't there. He put a hand to the back of his head and as it came away he saw the red that stained his fingers.

"Shit", he muttered to himself as he, slowly this time, got up and immediately started looking for his sister. Dear god, let her be okay, he couldn't loose her, she was his responsibility, she was his responsibility, she was his -

"BELL! Bellamy where are you?"

"Here, O, I'm over here" he yelled, turning to where the noise had come from and finally taking in the carnage around him. 

He didn't really know why he'd let Octavia and Raven build the plane, or let them fly it. They were so stupid and careless, and of course, he wasn't going to let them go alone. It had all started when Raven had started panicking about college applications. She'd said something about needing something big and bold to grab attention - she wanted to train to become an engineer - and suddenly, boom, the plane emerged. If you could call it a plane. It was more like a flying saucer, but damn, did it fly. He remembered the moment of lift off, the outward cursing at both the girls when, in that moment, he felt like a bird. Like Cygnus the great bird of the sky from myths and legend. That was, until they crashed. The plane was in bits around them, unrecognizable among the smoke and debris. How he had survived, he didn't know. He could tell he was injured but he could not locate where - the majority of him was numb. As he turned again to try and find Octavia, he saw angel. She was standing at the edge of the clearing they'd made with their landing and she looked other wordly. Blonde hair to her shoulders, curled but braided around the crown of her head. A face like no other, big beautiful lips and perfect proportions, but really, it was the eyes that did it. They looked through him, through his soul, ice blue and incredible. There seemed no limit to their depth. They grew round, alarmed, as they saw him collapse again.


	2. shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke finds the plane and guess who else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again first attempt at properly writing this, any comments and feedback would be great!

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead." 

She'd just entered the newly formed clearing and taken in the damage when she saw him, and he saw her. There was smoke everywhere and he was covered in dirt and grime and blood but he was stunning. Dark curls fell to his eyes, beautifully enhancing his cheek bones, and he was buff, strong arms and torso that would wrap around her so well and- then he collapsed. 

She sprinted over to the man, kneeling down to feel his pulse, which was weak but there. She breathed a small sigh of relief before fully assessing the situation. She thought back to the basic first aid she'd learnt a thousand times and realized that she had already messed up; DR ABC: Danger, Response, Airways, Breathing, Circulation. She'd rushed in without analyzing her surroundings, but it was too late now. She lent down to his ear and asked for a response, but there was none. She moved over to his left but still no movement. She gently shook him, desperately trying not to aggravate any wounds she may not have seen yet and the man let out a small murmur. Good, response. She checked that his throat was clear and placed her head on his chest, trying in vain to remain fully focused on the guy's breathing and not his muscular physique. Where was Wells, what was taking him so long? His breathing was fine, and now she felt for any injuries, careful to check her hands every couple of seconds for blood. He had a worrying head wound that was oozing and it seemed that his arm was broken. She couldn't see any bruising elsewhere, but if it was internal... No she mustn't think about that. 

"Wells, where are you?" She turned for her friend and saw him leaning over something; it was whimpering pitifully. She could hear his soft voice calming the girl but also saw his panicked expression when he turned back to her. He obviously wanted her to come over but she couldn't just leave the guy lying there. 

"Call 911, Wells. Tell them my address and name, that we're up on the hill, and there's been a crash. Two survivors, one with a dangerous head wound, the other injured, but there may be more. Tell them we need help ASAP." She looked back at the man next to her as she said this, and shouted again without taking her eyes of him: "Remember to say my name."

Her mother, Abby Griffin, was one of the most renowned doctors in the state, Chief of Surgery at Ark State Hospital, in Ark, Maryland. They'd hurry up if they knew she was involved.

The man groaned and opened his eyes. They were startled, flying around until they focused on her. She smiled at him.

"It's gonna be okay. You hear me? You're gonna be fine."

He still looked panicked and he was trying to say something, but she knew that he could hurt himself more if he struggled. He needed to calm down. So she lay down beside him and they looked up at the constellations together. 

As she stared again at the stars, she whispered to him:

"I thought your plane was a shooting star, you know. My dad always said that shooting stars were lucky and that you have to make a wish if you see one. I haven't seen one in months, not since-". Not since he died, she thought to herself. "Anyway, I was wondering, and I don't know if you'd be able to help me with this, but I was wondering: can you wish on this kind of shooting star?"

\---

'I wouldn't even know what to wish for', Bellamy thought to himself. He was in a lot of pain, he knew that much, and so he could wish to not be in pain, but there wasn't one big wish he wanted. Apart from finding Octavia. 

He tried to sit up but the girl pushed him back down, saying, "No, no, no no, you stay down there, you don't want to injure yourself anymore than you already are." He still protested, and mumbled something that sounded like, "got to ... Octavia". 

"Octavia? Is that your girlfriend?"

He shook his head and his heart missed a beat as the smile came back to her face; it was so beautiful. 

"She's my sister and she was on the plane and we crashed and I don't know where she is and she's my responsibility, I've got to find her!" He tried again and succeeded (painfully) in sitting up and looking round. The girl was looking anxious, but also cast a glance behind her, and as he looked past the blonde locks he heard Raven scream. 

"Wells, what is happening back there?" The angel was flying away to where Raven was convulsing, pushing aside the large dark-skinned boy in her way. From what he could see, she knew what she was doing. Although he was worried about Raven, he was sure the blonde had it covered, and he  _needed_ to find Octavia. He got up and hobbled over the debris to where he had heard her voice last. 

And that's when he saw her, lying on the ground with her arm trapped under the chassis of the plane. Tears where streaming down her face but she wasn't making any sound, except for the low grunts as she tried in vain to push the thing off her arm. 

"Octavia!" He stumbled as fast as he could towards her, and joined her attempts and moving the metal off her leg. The debris of the plane creaked but wouldn't budge. Bellamy put his arm round his sister as she cried into his shoulder. The scream of sirens could be heard in the distance approaching them. He only hoped they weren't to late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relationship is growing, the fun stuff is yet to come


End file.
